Saga of the DaffyDuckDude
by Seine
Summary: This is the legend of the Daffy-Duck-Dude.....Or just a funny little saga!


ELP: This is clean. I would let me parents read this fic. What happens when I try and write humor?  
Sammy: Funny stuff that you would let your parents read.  
ELP: YEAH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* Odiaba school*  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
A scream was heard from the distance. Miyako and the other DD looked to where the scream was heard.  
" I wonder who that is....." Cody thought aloud. Miyako retied the sweater around her waist.  
" I don' t know.....Hey, is it just me, or is the ground shaking?" T.K asked. The ground shook slightly underneath  
them.  
" You're right!!!!!!!! The ground is shaking!!!!!!!" Kari yelled. Davis pranced up to them.  
" I think I know why!!" He exclaimed. They turned and face him.  
" WHAT???" They asked in unison. He shook his head.  
"GUESS!" He said equally loud. They groaned.  
" A Rockmon running at us?" Kari guessed. Davis shook his head in a no.  
" A pack of Darktyronnomon?" T.K guessed as well. Yet again Davis shook his head.  
" Daemon?" Cody tried his luck guessing. Once again the shake of the head by Davis.  
" Malomyotismon?" Miyako guessed, trying to break Davis. He shook his head.  
"NO! Ken Ichijouji running from a bunch of fan-girls!" He finally exclaimed. They face-faulted and fell over anime style.  
" Really? I don't see fan-girls-" T.K was cut off by a cry of help.  
" HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
" That sounds like Ken!" Miyako gasped. All of a funny sudden, Ken ran up to them like the wind. He skidded to a halt.  
" Help....Me.....Fan-girls.......run.....fast..........." He panted. The ground shook again and Ken's eyes went wide. He grabbed Davis by the shoulders.  
" YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!!!!" He made his point clearer by shaking Davis every word.  
" Dude, slow down. You need a disguise, right?" Ken shook his head in a yes to Davis.  
" Miyako, give him your sweater." Miyako slowly gave the sweater to Ken, who put it on in a flash. It was one of those heavy boy-type sweaters.  
He snapped the hood on and scrunched the face up, so only his eyes showed. But that would give him away.  
" His eyes will give him away, Davis, give him your goggles." Miyako was very pleased when Davis twitched and handed the goggles over, very slowly.  
Ken snapped them on. His eyes didn't show. He looked completly different.   
" His voice! Ken, talk in a different voice!" Davis exclaimed. Ken nodded.  
" I'm not Ken Ichijouji!" He said in a Daffy Duck voice. Everyone burst out laughing. Then the ground shook. A bunch of fan-girls came into the school area like a pack of dogs.  
They ran straight to the group.  
" Do you know where Ken-the-cutie-Ichijouji went?" One fan-girl asked. Ken ran behind Davis. He just stood behind him, back facing back.   
" N-No.....And why are you staring at me friend?" Davis replied. All the fan-girls were staring at Ken.He stood perfectly still, scared out of his wits. The girls looked closer.  
" Hey, do YOU know were Ken-Ichijouji is?" Another Fan-girl asked to Ken.   
" NO! I am only his protector!!! I am the all powerful Daffy-Duck-Dude!!!!" He yelled in the Daffy Duck voice. T.K and everyone else had to keep from bursting out laughing.  
" Then you should know where he is!!!" Another fan-girl exclaimed. Daffy-Duck-Dude shook his head.  
" If he does not want to be found, then he won't!!!!!!" Daffy-Duck-Dude exclaimed back. He lept infront of Davis and growled evilly. The girls stepped back.  
" Can you at LEAST give us a direction?" A girl asked. Daffy-Duck-Dude thought for a moment.  
" Well, he DID tell me that he would be on a boat to Africa today, and he would be staying in Africa for 12 years. So, go get him!!!" Daffy-Duck-Dude tried to convince them. Short trip.  
" OKAY!!!!!!!!!! LET'S GO GIRLS!!!!!!!" The leader exclaimed. They ran off in the direction of the docks. Daffy-Duck-Dude laughed.  
"Who da' dude, who da' dude, WHO DA' DAFFY-DUCK- DUDE!!!!!!" He chimmed in his Daffy voice. Everyone joined in his little happy dance.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
ELP: What will happen next in the Daffy-Duck-Dude saga?  
Sammy: Who knows, depends on the reviews. 


End file.
